1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a solar heating system and more particularly is directed towards a solar heating system having a hydronic sub-loop heating system which is operatively associated with the heating system of the furnace to supplement the heat from the furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional solar heating systems generally are comprised one or more solar panels mounted on the roof of a building and provided with conduits and one or more circulators which circulate a heat exchanging liquid through the panel where it is heated and then to a heat storage and heat exchanger unit, typically located in the basement of the building. The heat storage unit typically is a tank filled with water used for washing and other such purposes in the building.
Typically, conventional solar heating systems have been used primarily for heating household water, but have not been used satisfactorily for heating the building itself. It is believed that this is due to the fact that in northern latitudes insufficient energy is available from solar panels to heat adequately the building on which the panels are mounted nor heretofore has there been any satisfactory means for using solar heating in such a way as to supplement conventional heating systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solar heating system with sub-loop hydronic heating to provide supplemental heat to conventional heating systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide hydronic heat exchanging units in which a liquid heat exchanging medium is circulated through a radiator separately from another heat exchanging medium circulated from a furnace whereby the radiator is heated by one or both heat sources.